stopping at midnight
by Aaydona
Summary: Some mostly romantic drabbles I wrote for the Twilight100 community on Livejournal.
1. Seasons

_stopping at midnight  
_

Seasons

**Title:** Red and Orange  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Jasper/Alice  
**Warnings:** Angst?  
**Author's Notes:** This is my autumn drabble. About Jasper and Alice before they found the Cullens.

It is the same argument that always leaves them hopeless and furious and shivering. His gaze is cold like sleet, a shock of color against fallen leaves that are the color of blood and autumn. He is burning inside and he hardly makes a sound, treading crisp on dry leaves.

The horizon is orange and red, Alice notices over his silhouette. He will be gone soon, between the naked trees, hunting, until he decides to choose freedom rather than…

She realizes nothing truly matters to her as long as she is with him, in the red and orange.

"I'm sorry."

**Title:** A Dance For the Light  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Jacob, Bella  
**Warnings:** Sympathy for Jacob for those who don't like those things.  
**Author's Notes:** Jacob's thoughts on the dance he shared with Bella. My spring drabble.

She is beautiful.

It feels like I'm shattering the most beautiful illusion as I walk up to her. I'm convinced that she is, in fact, spring—that first hint of warmth after a long stretch of snow.

It almost doesn't matter to me that I can't dance, because neither can she. We begin. My hand touches her soft waist and it seems like some of her light is shining on me too. I think I'm talking about something stupid, awkward, but all I can think of is what happens when spring passes me by and leaves behind nothing except winter.

**A/N:** _More drabbles coming right up! All reviews are appreciated_ _and feel free to tell me what ships you'd like to see me write drabbles for :D --_Aaydona


	2. Picture

_stopping at midnight_

Picture/Camera

**Title:** A Faint Scowl  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Emmett/Rosalie  
**Warnings:** Perfectly safe. Well, not for Emmett…  
**Author's Notes:** An old memory, a wedding day, an abandoned photograph.

Emmett is resting, his back against the floor, contemplating the window, almost in a serene way, when Rosalie walks through the doorway. He notices her slim hands, which are gripping the worn-away edges of a photograph.

It is filled with black-and-white nostalgia. He sees a glimpse of the photograph—Rosalie in a white gown, her hair falling away from her features in waves, her lips retaining a downward curve especially for him and making her seem entirely human.

He remembers it now: their first wedding.

Rosalie's lips are parting. "I _told_ you not to wolf whistle on _our wedding day_."

**Title:** Faintly Scowling  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Starring Carlisle, with Emmett, Rosalie & Co  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Author's Notes:** A companion to "A Faint Scowl". A wedding day, a happy couple, and a camera.

Carlisle and Rosalie are walking down the aisle and Emmett is shifting nervously on his feet despite the slightly loopy smile spread over his lips. Carlisle thinks the man, for he must be a man on this day, looks like all this is too beautiful to be true. He exchanges a tender, secret glance with Esme.

He releases Rosalie, swathed with pure, overflowing joy, at the end of the aisle. It seems as though the air is snatched from Emmett's lungs. Finding the nerve within himself, he wolf whistles.

_What a picturesque moment_, Carlisle thinks as he pushes a button.

**A/N:** _More drabbles comin' right up!_ --Aaydona


	3. Dream a Little Dream of Me

_stopping at midnight_

Dream a Little Dream of Me/Dream

**Title:** Touch  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Jacob... and unrequited Jacob/Bella?  
**Warnings:** unrequited Jacob/Bella? extreme desperation on Jake's part?  
**Author's Notes:** It's about time I started participating again, right?

Her eyes are brown.

He can see her when he sleeps, when he is no longer conscious of all the things he can never have. A dream envelopes him like chains and the taste of her lips is fresh on his.

He is holding her tenderly as he once did. She is less beautiful in his dreams, because he will always know the Bella whose skin lingers on his not true. She pains him more than any reality, any cut against his chest.  
He reaches out, desperately, towards her, to feel, to touch.

But Jacob can hold nothing but darkness.

**Title:** The Nature of Romance  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Jasper/Alice  
**Warnings:** It's pretty fluffy. And I basically forced it to fit into the prompt.  
**Author's Notes:** Me, write Jasper/Alice? What. A. Surprise. wink wink

"It's Valentine's Day, y'know?" comments Alice. Jasper is sprawled on an armchair, glancing at the text of _Wuthering Heights_.

Shafts of morning light catch his eyes when he replies, "Valentine's Day is just another way for corporates to rob us of our money."

Grinning, Alice skips several steps closer to Jasper. "Anything… romantic planned for today?" He actually thinks she doesn't know. _He is so… foolish_, she thinks, gazing at him lovingly.

Their hands brush. "If I can dream, I will dream only of you." His voice smolders as he pulls her onto him and presses his lips to hers.


End file.
